


Look Into My Eyes

by roxashighwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, Mild Language, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been a little dark, and Sam finally notices. </p><p>(Or the one where Dean's got demon eyes but it's totally okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd and I apologize for that. I am aware that there are tense issues with this that I will, at some as-yet-unknown future point, fix. 
> 
> This was inspired by [this post](http://thefogofwar.tumblr.com/post/50461433474) by thefogofwar on tumblr. It came across my dash earlier this evening and this spilled out of me in response. I hope it is enjoyable.
> 
> Title comes from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Dean... Well, Dean’s been flitting around the edges of being a demon for a long time. It’s always been there, lurking under the surface. There’s never been any stopping the eventual fall, the pervasive darkness, not since Dean came back from hell.

He was only demon-touched then, just a little black in places with the occasional black-eye problem when he’s reaching peak levels of exhaustion and “done with this shit.” His soul hasn’t been pure and  clean since he was four, and he’s gotten progressively dingier, more and more threaded with blackness until he barely glows human anymore.

Cas can feel it, but he also knows that Dean’s not going to give up his humanity easily. He was the one who put Dean back together after Alastair sunk his claws into him, and he cleaned off a lot of the decaying bits, fixed them and stitched him up before depositing his soul back into his body. Four months (forty years in the Pit) did a number on him, and Dean’s been worse for wear ever since despite the patch job Cas did on him. He’s never managed to fill all the cracks, black seeping back in and destroying all his work.

That’s the way things are though, especially now. Dean’s rage, while lessened by having a home and a bed of his own and a place to cook real food, is ever-present just under the surface. He might not drink much anymore, might be more stable than he’s ever been, but the dark inside of him, the demon that he’s been destined to become is always there.

The ex-angel can see it some days. It’s the one thing that he hasn’t lost with his forced humanity - the ability to see the truth of things. Cas has always known that one day Dean would go “darkside” and the hunters liked to put it. He’s known it forever, but it’s never been something to worry about. It’s still not, which is the unsettling part.

Dean’s eyes go black in front of Sam and stay that way for nearly five minutes. Sam had forgotten the pie again and Dean had been restless for days, stuck in the bunker to attempt to cajole Kevin into translating the angel tablet faster, and his patience was pretty much non-existent.  Dean just stares at his brother, eyes full black and brows drawn down close, obviously annoyed.

“Whoever you are, get the fuck out of my brother.” Sam’s voice is venomous, words bitten short. It’s one of his nightmares, seeing a demon wearing his brother.

“Moose, that is your brother.” The rolling of his eyes is audible when Crowley speaks. “Strange you’ve never noticed.”

Sam waves a hand at Dean, whose eyes are still black. “That... thing is not my brother.”

“Dude, I’m right here.” Dean’s arms cross over his chest.

Kevin throws his pen down on the table. “I’m supposed to be translating this, and I can’t do it when all of you are yelling. Dean’s got demon eyes, so-fucking-what? He’s had them forever, Sam, get over it.” He slams his notebook closed with jerky movements and snatches it and the tablet up before stomping off to his room. “Call me when it’s time for dinner.” His door slams a few moments later.

“You’re not Dean.”

“Sammy. C’mon.” His eyes go back to their normal Disney princess green between one blink and the next. “You’re bein’ ridiculous.”

“Your eyes are black.” Sam doesn’t know what to do, since no one is making a big deal out of something that should be a Big Deal.

“They do that sometimes, Moose. You’re supposed to be the smart one, the one that catches on.” Crowley tuts at him, claps him on the shoulder, and pulls out a chair at the table to sit down. “He’s been like this forever.”

Dean sighs. “Hate to agree with the sonofabitch, but it’s the truth.” Sam continues to stare. It makes Dean want to call him a bitch and punch his arm or something to get him to be normal Sam again. Dean shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Been happenin’ since I got outta the cage, Sammy. It’s no big deal, it’s just who I am. I’m still all Dean, I just... Fuck, it’s never been a problem before.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to believe that you’re really Dean and that you’re not going to try to kill me in my sleep?”

“If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it ages ago.”

“That’s not as comforting as you think it is.” Sam runs hand through his hair. His fingers get momentarily caught by a snarl but it’s easy to get them out.

“Here’s a comfort for you: the ex-angel knows what he is and is perfectly fine with it.”

“Cas is not a good judge of anything.”

“I do not appreciate that accusation. I am quite a good judge of when the milk has gone sour, or what time it is without a clock nearby. I am also a very good judge of when things are dangerous. Dean, for all that he is skilled in many ways to kill many things, is not dangerous to anyone in this room unless they anger him or hurt him first.” Cas shrugs and picks up the kitten he’s brought home today. He rests the tiny feline on his shoulder, where it perches happily and begins to purr.

Sam turns his staring to Cas. “So I’m just supposed to let Dean’s demon eyes go?”

“That is correct. He’s no less Dean than he’s ever been.”  Cas pets the kitten on his shoulder, a smile tugging his lips as its purr grows louder.

Sam throws his hands in the air. “I’m going out.”

They watch him stomp out of the bunker, Crowley laughing softly.

Sam starts to make his peace with what Dean is after he discovers that he can’t actually exorcise a demon from him. It takes him awhile, but he realizes that it’s not that a demon is possessing his brother, it’s that his brother is somehow a demon but not darkside, not evil, and still wanting to keep the apocalypse from happening (seriously, there’s still the threat of an apocalypse almost once a year).

Crowley’s touch of humanity and Dean’s spreading blush of demonosity keeps things interesting, that’s for sure, and once Sam gets used to it, everything sort of returns to normal. Sam forgets the pie, Dean’s kind of an ass, Crowley’s a dick but at least he’s on their side, Cas is a bit of a headcase and keeps trying to bring animals home, and Kevin is ridiculously smart and altogether fed up with most of the shenanigans that happen in the bunker. They’re a fucked up family, but what family isn’t?

 


End file.
